


sometimes when i'm in the dark, the thought of you is a tiny spark

by blue_roses



Series: Klance Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, this is basically two or so yrs after the first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will be,” you say, “it'll be just like another day at work.” You smile at that, he snorts and shakes his head in response. But he cracks a smile too, and he's ridiculously beautiful. One time you joked about him being a lily, or a hydrangea. He flushed, and you quickly realized you were completely genuine. If you return to the flowers, you want to reach him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes when i'm in the dark, the thought of you is a tiny spark

**Author's Note:**

> im finished w klance week, the final day for flowers and stars!!! you can read the day 1 fic for the first meeting, but it's just another avatar au!! hope you liked this week because i loved doing this!! <3

 He’s been a spark since you first met him, the essence of that has never changed. When the firebender who pulled you away from Ba Sing Se police became your friend, your teacher, and  _ more _ . The  _ more  _ has always been fairly ambiguous in your opinion, mostly because you’re the Avatar, and an Avatar should always be an independent force. But Keith has turned you into a phoenix just through his presence, he is the one that taught you to use instinct in your bending. He’s also the one who kissed you once on impulse and you would move the very earth just to get him to do it again.

 When you mentioned it to Hunk, your best friend and earthbending master (also the one you were  _ supposed  _ to meet at Ba Sing Se), he laughs loud and bold and told you to start with the oceans first. Water has been your home before you knew what the word meant, water was the Tribe and the people and  _ you _ . You look at him and shake your head, mostly because you’re in a desert. Except Hunk tells Pidge, who shakes her little airbender head and tells you to tell him that. You don’t tell him verbally, only when you show him a spark when you can create flames. Only when he shows one as well when he can create lightning. It works that way for you. 

  When you were sixteen, just coming out from the tribe, you learned who your enemy was supposed to be. Zarkon, the Fire Lord, was both a colonizer and a tyrant. He’d slaughter carelessly, and you were forced to see what empire he planned on creating. When you mentioned him to Keith, you remembered the fire that surrounded him. It shouldn’t have surprised you when he charged at Zarkon, seventeen and reckless. Even when days earlier, you learned to bend blood, you never wanted to use it. You used it that day, bring him to the flowers and drain the life to give it to him. You were told about loss, about people returning to the skies, but you weren’t ready for it.

 When you saw the life in his eyes, you felt the spirit world was being far too kind to you. You’d find a way to pay it back tenfold, learn to use the Avatar state in the proper way. Be patient, do everything perfectly, make the dark where spirits realm as much a home as all the others you’ve managed to create. 

 It didn't work. You're told to sacrifice, and you tried, oh did you try. You were in the dark, eyes half lidded as you wandered. You were told to embrace the dark, and you were already a little afraid. The spark came, first from your hands. You were reminded not to bend, but the spark wasn't coming from you.

 “Keith,” you said, and it all crashed down. The spark made way from the dark, became a star in the night sky before the world went bright again. You failed, but you still felt satisfied with the choice you didn't know you made.

So here you are, about to have a makeshift Avatar state to battle Zarkon. Keith is the last one you see, before the end. You don't know whether your body will help the flowers and your spirit join the stars, or you'll be put down by a man you hardly have sympathy for. Keith wants you to kill him, due to his and your lineage, but your choice has to be your own.

 He looks at you with red eyes, sparks around him. He gives you a small smile, you reach your hands towards him. He stands in front of you, heat pulsing through his hands. Keith squeezes your hands, you rub your thumbs into his palms.

 “Are you going to be okay,” he asks.  _ Are you going to survive? Are you going to kill him. _

__ “I will be,” you say, “it'll be just like another day at work.” You smile at that, he snorts and shakes his head in response. But he cracks a smile too, and he's ridiculously beautiful. One time you joked about him being a lily, or a hydrangea. He flushed, and you quickly realized you were completely genuine. If you return to the flowers, you want to reach him first.

 “Can I kiss you?” you ask. Keith’s blush is obvious, from his cheeks down to his neck. He nods, says a  _ yes  _ only for you to hear. 

Maybe your first kiss with Keith should have been fire and ice, clashing and passionate and the stuff of steamy stories. It isn't. It's you missing the mark slightly, him biting your lip too hard. It's the smell of smoke and sweat and the taste of honey (he stole Hunk and Pidge’s supply, didn't he?). There's blood and awkward smiles and you know you have to leave to fight a battle you might not win. You look up at the stars, the dark of manmade smoke, and him. No matter what happens, you know who you'll return to.


End file.
